


"When did you realize you loved him?"

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY AND FLUFFY, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Racist Language, a lot of crying, again a truth or dare, mention of events from 3x0666, mention of rape/non con, mickey opening up and talking about his feelings for ian, racist slur, sorry I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets out of the hospital and is on meds. To celebrate Fiona throws a Gallagher party. Once the kids fall asleep the grown ups talk a little.<br/>It’s fluffy at first but it gets pretty sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When did you realize you loved him?"

Lip walked down the stairs after carrying Liam to bed and said “Ok, all asleep. Time to actually celebrate!”.  
He grabbed two packs of beer and joined the others in the living room.  
Mickey and Ian were curled up on the couch, cuddling. Fiona, looking at them from the armchair, thought it was nice that they were finally at ease with displaying their affection in public.  
Kev and Veronica were already tipsy, sitting on the floor where Lip joined them, opening a few bottles and passing them around.

“Now that I think of it, it’s the first time you can make it to a Gallagher party! Cheers! said Fiona to Mickey, raising her bottle. She already “adopted” the thug, he was definitely a honorary Gallagher.  
“I’ll drink to that” smirked Ian, raising his orange juice because alcohol troubled his meds, and added “I’m gonna wear him out later this time.”  
Everyone laughed. Mickey was slightly embarrassed but cheered with the others.  
“Come on, let’s make this fun! Mickey, truth or dare?” Lip broke the ice.  
“Fuck off man, I’m not 15” grumbled the boy.  
Ian laughed and encouraged him. “Come on, don’t be a grumpy face!” 

Mickey flipped him off and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Truth.”  
“How does one get used to taking it up the ass?” he laughed, but the others protested at the too invasive question.  
“You want me to go upstairs and show you?” Mickey said, defiantly.  
“Alright, I’m joking okay! So.. Tell me about your first kiss” said Lip, serious.  
Mickey scoffed again “It was with this asswipe right here, in a truck. Long story short, we were robbing a house and I ran back to kiss him.” He blushed a little.  
Ian was flattered “Dude you never told me I was your first!”  
“Yeah, well, now you know” Mickey closed the conversation, a little embarrassed.  
Fiona didn't know about the robbing and promised herself to scold Ian later.

“My turn. Fiona, truth or dare?” said the thug.  
“Truth”  
It was hard for Mickey, because he never knew her very well, but they were growing closer with all the taking care of Ian.  
“Is married sex different?”  
She laughed and stuttered a little “Uhm well.. I wouldn’t say different.. It’s like.. A little more intimate..” she was so embarrassed.

“Kev, truth or dare” she asked.  
“Dare!” he answered, eager.  
“I dare you to leave your kids here and take your wife out for dinner tomorrow.” she smiled.  
Vee looked at her and mimed a “thank you” with her lips.  
Kev laughed and accepted.

“Mickey” he started.  
“Oh again man?” grumbled the thug.  
“Yeah, we all want to kinda know you better” said Kev, Fiona nodded.  
“Fine, truth again” scoffed him  
“When did you realize you loved Ian?” he asked

Everyone was suddenly silent and waited for the answer. Ian dropped his jaw. “Listen, you don’t have to answer that..” he started saying, but Mickey interrupted him “No, it’s fine, I want to. Mmmh okay I don’t really know. I mean, I’ve liked him for a shitload of time, like since we played baseball together. Then he started dating Mandy so I kinda gave it up. At first when I wanted to murder him was mostly because he was dating her and not me..” everyone laughed.  
Ian was on the verge of crying. “Then one day he came to my house, I’m sure you know the story..”  
“No, we don’t!” yelled Fiona, curious.  
“Well, he came to me because I kept shoplifting at the towelhead’s shop and I stole a gun. Long story short we fought a little and I got on top of him, crowbar in hand. I was so turned on and I realized he was hard too so we kinda stopped fighting and hooked up.. I was really happy. Then we did it a couple of times again and after that I went to juvie and he came to see me, so there’s that.. And when I saw him waiting for me outside, pretending to be there to protect Mandy I felt something.. I don’t know, something different, new.”  
Ian hugged him. Everyone was tearing up. Mickey was embarrassed but carried on with the story.  
“But I realized I loved him probably when I couldn’t kill Frank. I mean I was going to, he caught us going at it. Like butt naked, fully going at it. I was scared shitless he’d blab about this, so I planned to take him out, but I couldn’t do it. Ian would have hated me forever. So I assaulted a cop and went back to juvie.. And the rest is history.” he finished, smiling and hugging Ian.  
“Why did you get married then? You know it destroyed Ian, right?” asked Lip, more curious than bitchy.  
Ian was alarmed. He knew Mickey didn’t wanna talk about this.  
“Please don’t.. Don’t ask that” started Ian  
“Yeah I don’t really wanna talk about that. Or how Yev was conceived..” said Mickey, lowering his eyes. Ian hugged him tighter and whispered “I love you” in his ear. The thug nodded, holding back tears.  
Then he smiled, trying not to show it “Wasn’t this supposed to be fun?”  
Everyone laughed again and they started drinking until Kev and Vee passed out.  
Mickey got tipsier and tipsier until Ian stood up. “Ok, tough guy. Let’s call this a night” and picked him up, carrying him up the stairs. He put his boyfriend in bed and caressed his hair.  
“I love you. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.” Mickey muttered something intelligible, already asleep.  
Ian smiled and kissed his forehead, going back downstairs.

“Ok, I’m dying here. Please tell me why he got married?” Fiona begged.  
Ian shrugged. “To save my life. I didn’t get it before, that’s why I enlisted. I was running away. But alone in the army I had time to.. You know, figure stuff out. That’s why I ran away again and came back to him.”  
Lip was confused “What do you mean ‘save your life’?”  
“Remember when I snuck out of that prison we were in? When we all got in the system?” asked Ian.  
Lip and Fiona nodded.  
“I went to his place. We had a lot of fun you know. It felt great. We watched movies, ate together and stuff. The morning after we were doing it, we were so happy…” Ian’s eyes filled up with tears, his voice started shaking. “But then Terry arrived.. And well.. He almost killed us.. Mickey got on him so he wouldn’t kill me, and Terry battered him pretty bad. And then… He called Svetlana..” Ian started crying "Told her to come over..." Ian's voice was broken by the tears.  
“Oh my god he got Mickey raped?” asked Fiona, petrified.  
“What a sick fuck” muttered Lip. He had no idea Mickey had gone through that.  
Ian nodded and added “And he forced me to watch, at gunpoint.”  
His siblings hugged him and passed him a tissue.  
“I’m so sorry..” said Fiona.  
Ian pulled himself together and finished the story.  
“So.. A few days later I went to look for him, you know, to check on him and he didn’t speak to me, he didn’t even look at me. He was so broken and I just wanted to fix him. And now I know he already loved me so it hurts even more because I’ve been an asshole. I’ve made it all about me, when it must have hurt like hell.” He paused. “I mean after a while I realized he was not pushing me away because he was blaming me, but because he knew Terry would kill us this time if he found us. He married Lana to keep him quiet, he put on a mask and pretended he didn’t love me to give me a chance to get out of this alive.”

“He has always been protective of you” agreed Fiona.  
“Oh my god, Mickey Milkovich is actually a good person, I’m shocked” smiled Lip.  
“Oh but he is.” replied Ian, serious. “And I’ve let him down. I left him when he needed me the most.”  
“Don’t blame yourself Ian. You both suffered but now you’re together, you’re out and you live together and you Ian, you’re doing so much better. And he, well if I asked him how he liked to take it up the ass last year he would have murdered me in cold blood” assured Lip.  
Ian smiled. “Yeah, he’s a little more relaxed now. Sometimes he even kisses me in public.”  
Fiona smiled and said “We’re Gallaghers. We’re tough, we fight until we get shit done and we don’t let anything stop us. He’s a Gallagher too now. So don’t worry. You’ll make this work.” she reassured him.  
Ian nodded.

The three siblings hugged again and went to bed. Ian climbed on it trying to not wake Mickey up, and then laid there, next to him, listening to his boyfriend quietly breathing. He spooned him, sinking his head in the asleep thug’s neck.  
“I understand now. I’m so sorry I’ve let you down, I promise it won’t happen again. I love you.” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is sad, I've seen pics from the next episode and my feels hurt.  
> Remember that english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
